


I Won't Let You Fall

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prisoner of War, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: Sylvain had betrayed his country and joined the Empire. During the fight on Gronder Field, he came face to face with his childhood friend, Felix. They had fought a hard match, but Sylvain was the victor. Instead of killing Felix, Sylvain took him as a Prisoner of War and became his caretaker.Whumptober 2020 Challenge No 7. I’ve Got YouSupport/Carrying/Enemy to Caretaker
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Won't Let You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for not posting this yesterday. Yesterday was a busy day for me and by the time I finished it, my editor refused to read it because she was too fixated with the political debate. But here it is! Challenge No 7 for Whumptober.
> 
> Also, The reason I tagged Ambiguous Relationships is Sylvix could be seen as either platonic or romantic. Whatever floats your boat.  
> Enjoy!

It was an ugly battle at the field of Gronder. Three factions had once again clashed in the middle of this same area, but this time it was not all fun and games. Unlike the battle of the Eagle and Lion, which was hosted annually by the Officers Academy, this was a fight to the death. Sylvain Jose Gautier, who was now among the ranks in the Imperial Empire, took part in that battle and fought against his former allies. He had taken down a few knights who were either allied with the Kingdom Army or the Alliance Army. But the hardest opponent he had to face was his childhood friend, Felix Hugo Fraldarius. They met around the western area from the center hill, and that was when they clashed weapons.

“Felix, stand down! I do not want to fight you!” Sylvain tried to reason with his friend.

“I don’t want to fight you either Sylvain, but you sided with the enemy!” Felix attempted to strike with his sword, which Sylvain deflected with his lance.

The redhead sighed and said, “Well, I guess you gave me no other choice.”

He lunged at Felix with his lance, who dodged out of the way. The navy-haired man then landed a strike to Sylvain’s side. Although the redhead was wearing armour, the blow managed to chip through it. Felix struck again and Sylvain was about to dodge, but the sword managed to nick him on the other side. Sylvain attempted to attack Felix again, but the swordsman dodged. Felix countered with another sword strike, but Sylvain deflected it with his lance. The two of them kept fighting for ten minutes. Felix kept using his speed to dodge attacks and his strength to fight through. But in the end, after Sylvain deflected another blow, he landed a powerful strike on the swordsman. Felix was knocked to the ground, and before he had a chance to pull back up, Sylvain pointed his lance at him. The swordsman glared right up at the redheaded paladin, who stared back with serious eyes.

“What are you waiting for?” Felix challenged. “This is war, Sylvain! Now is your chance to kill me!”

Sylvain did not say anything. He pulled his weapon away from Felix and dismounted his horse. That gave the swordsman time to pull himself on his feet. He charged at Sylvain once his back was turned, but the redhead managed to turn in time and block his attack. Both men were sweating bullets as they continued to clash weapons. Felix continued to push his attacks with all the effort he could muster. Sylvain tried to deflect all the swordsman’s attacks, but his speed was outmatched by Felix perseverance. Sylvain had tripped backwards on the ground, but he still had his lance in front of him. When Felix attempted to strike again, Sylvain held up his lance to deflect it. The sweat on their faces poured down quickly and their battle stares became more intense. Sylvain noticed that the swordsman was starting to lose his grip. Felix had grown exhausted for each swing he swung at his former friend, but the endurance was not the only problem. Sylvain noticed the lance wound he pierced on Felix’s side was losing a lot of blood. The swordsman, who attempted to push through his battle, lost his grip of his sword and collapsed on the ground.

“FELIX!” Sylvain cried as he crawled up to the swordsman and cradled him.

The redhead placed his ear to Felix’s chest to listen to a beating heart. Sylvain was relieved that he could hear a pounding within but was still concerned about Felix’s condition. The redhead gathered the swordsman into his arms and lifted him off the ground. He loaded Felix onto his horse and mounted right after. Sylvain rode over to the southwest hill where Edelgard was. The emperor cocked her head at the paladin as she noticed Felix.

“Sylvain, I thought I told everyone we’re not taking prisoners.” Edelgard said coolly.

“Please just this once!” Sylvain attempted to argue. “I made a promise to him back when we were kids. If I let him die, I would probably take my own life.”

“Lady Edelgard specifically said no prisoners.” Hubert, who stood right beside Edelgard, retorted as he crossed his arms. “Your choices are either to kill him or-”

Edelgard held out a hand to signal her retainer to stop as she looked up to the redhead.

“Fine, we’ll take him in as our prisoner. But you’re going to take extra responsibility for him.” The emperor demanded.

“Will do.” Sylvain said with a smile and then he looked down at Felix in concern. “Do you know were Linhardt is? He needs healing and fast!”

“Huh, have you called?” Linhardt, who walked up behind Sylvain, spoken as he was rubbing his right eye and yawned.

“Linhardt, there you are!” Sylvain turned his head over to the green priest. “I need you to patch up Felix’s wound.”

“Why?” Linhardt cocked his head with apathetic eyes. “He’s our enemy.”

“Edelgard said we could take him prisoner.” Sylvain stated. “So please patch him up now! I don’t know how long he’s going to last.”

Linhardt sighed and said, “Alright, give him here.”

* * *

The battle at Gronder was over and the Imperial Army returned to Enbarr. Felix resided in a dungeon with shackles chained on his arms and legs. An Imperial soldier, who was followed by Sylvain, came to the swordsman cell to let him know he had a visitor. Once the guard unlocked the cell door, he slid it open and let the redhead in. Felix glared at the man in front of him while Sylvain smiled back.

“Hey Felix, it’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” The redhead greeted in a friendly manner.

“Why did you take me here?!” Felix snapped. “Why didn’t you kill me while you had the chance?!”

“Do you remember the promise we made when we were kids, about sticking together until we die together?” Sylvain asked.

“I remember.” The swordsman replied.

“Well, I would rather kill myself than be forced to kill you.”

“You really are a fool, Sylvain.” Felix sighed. “Why did you join the Empire in the first place.”

“Well, her Imperial Majesty and I both share something in common.” Sylvain explained as he rubbed the back of his next. “We are both against the Crest System and Edelgard plans to demolish it once we won this war.” He rested his arm back to his side. “You should join us, Felix. Your sword might come in handy on our side.”

Felix grunted and replied, “I just reunited with the boar! Someone needs to watch over him from starting a rampage!”

“Felix…” Sylvain bit his lip. “Dimitri is dead…”

“WHAT?!” Felix stood up angerly but felt the pain from his injured side.

Sylvain pressed the swordsman’s shoulders down to sit him back down.

“Careful Felix.” He spoke calmly. “We don’t want you to reopen that wound.”

“How would you know he’s dead?!” A still angry Felix asked in a shout.

Sylvain lowered his eyebrows before he could explain.

“Dimitri was too fixated in attacking Edelgard. When she ordered us to retreat, Dimitri pursued her until he collapsed. Then Edelgard ordered the Imperial troops to eliminate him. When they surrounded them…” he sniffled as tears appeared in his lower eyelids. “They pieced him with their spears.”

Felix clenched his fists about hearing that information. He tried to not to shed tears, but Sylvain could already tell that his friend was suffering.

“Do you need a moment alone?” the redhead asked. “I’ll check up you in another couple hours to let you mourn.”

“I-I’m not mourning!” Felix tried to deny it.

“Felix…” Sylvain reached for his friend’s face, who glared directly in hostility. The redhead flinched away and rested his hand by his side. He then stretched his arms behind his head and said, “Alright, I’ll leave you alone. But I’m still going to check up on you and maybe bring Linhardt along to heal more of that wound.”

Sylvain then escorted himself out of the cell before the guard closed and locked the door. Felix was left alone with his thoughts about Dimitri. He still could not believe that the boar prince had gotten himself killed. But when Felix thought back when he was on the field on Gronder, he wondered what could have happened if Sylvain had not captured him. The swordsman wondered if he could have saved Dimitri from certain death. Could he have stopped him? Felix only hugged his knees as he wallowed down to his sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge No 8 is currently in the works, but I can't promise that I'll post it today.


End file.
